User talk:Espeon King
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wingin' it.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDD25 (Talk) 21:17, April 2, 2013 Please come onto chat Burst Autis21XT (talk) 01:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Please stop spamming uneeded info. Now. An Administrator on this Wiki Derpnerd 01:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop. This is your last chance Derpnerd 01:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) He knows perfectly well. That page is in the process of being split between the Class of FF, which included Pachy, Stygi, and Goyo; and the Range in FFC, which does not. TDD25 (talk) 23:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Facepalm*i forgot about that fact.my mistake. Yep. And Burst? I'm not trying to sound petty here, but we do have a rule about signing edits on Talk Pages. Please leave four tildes (~) at the end of your messages to leave a timestamp and name with them. It really helps. E44: HMU, or . 23:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) The trivia section is almost always the last item on the page. The only exception to this I can think of is the navbox on the Vivosaur articles. Thanks for inquiring! E44: HMU, or . 00:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!I'll put it there. PEACE!Burstbusterz (talk) 04:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Towards the top of the page. TDD25 (talk) 04:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No, just leave B-Rex and Z-Rex as they are categories wise. TDD25 (talk) 06:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. TDD25 (talk) 06:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Go to the very bottom of the actual page, not the edit view. It should explain from there. TDD25 (talk) 07:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) There should be a section right above the other wikis that lists categories. Those are probably those "Random Links" you're talking about. TDD25 (talk) 16:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Burstbusterz, please use correct grammar when editing pages Derpnerd 01:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope. You just happened to make the 6,000th Edit. There have been Lucky Edit badges awarded for the 1,000, 2,000, 3,000 ect. TDD25 (talk) 18:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If you're looking for a promotion, yeah, I can do it. However, I'm not promoting anyone for a while. We have enough Admins for now. TDD25 (talk) 15:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Burstbusterz. Please note that I reverted your edit on Zerothehedgehog7's talk page. The use of profanity is not allowed here. Please be more careful with your word choice next time. 22:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) BAHAHAHA. That me being nice. True words - Overpowered past overpowered. TDD25 (talk) 20:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) If you're expecting an answer to your question, you probably won't get it. ZZAnimieboltZZ has been inactive for a very, very long time. TDD25 (talk) 19:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Check Mapusaurus on Wikipedia. That's your best way to find out. I'm not quite sure of the classification myself. TDD25 (talk) 05:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 1993-7431-4629 Mike, add that fc to your friend roster, and go to my talk page give me your name and codeAguos The Hedgehog (talk) 23:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Dude. You can find Old Amber by smashing rocks in the Glittering Cave Derp Derpnerd 14:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I had work. A job. My actual in-life job. TDD25 (talk) 01:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Suicune, Raikou, Entei: True true, but in Gen 2 (when teh trio came about via Game Freak) there was also Umbreon and Espeon, so it makes more sense to me that they were already evolved. Either way would work though, if you ask me. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 22:26, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It's blue. Shiny Mega Charizard X is blue. What do you mean? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 07:26, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Do note that, as a user, you are just as able to put content on pages as the rest of us. Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 02:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Someone want my friend code? Got a new 3DS. :T Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 05:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) You fail to see my point. My point was that if you aren't editing, you should not complain about the lack of edits to any page. This applies whether or not you have the time or knowledge to edit. Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 01:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Pingback. Ah hey! I haven't been here as much so I really have no idea what (if anything) has been going on here, haha. Regardless, welcome back. E44: HMU, or . 23:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC)